Sima Ying
Sima Ying (279 - 306) was a son of Emperor Wu of Jin. He was the Prince of Chengdu and is best known as the sixth of the Eight Princes during the War of the Eight Princes. Sima Ying was born in 279 and was the son of Emperor Wu and a concubine named Cheng, whom the Emperor favored. Although his mother was of low rank, Emperor Wu showed affection and made Sima Ying the Prince of Chengdu (about 100,000 households) in 289. He remained in the Capital and made good friends with Sima Yu (his nephew) and defended him in a game of Go against Jia Mi (Sima Yu's step-cousin) when the latter showed arrogance towards Sima Yu in 299 along the lines of, "He's the Crown Prince of the country, Jia Mi is being extremely arrogant!"皇太子国之储君，贾谧何得无礼！ Jia Mi was pissed (and scared) by the remark and so got his aunt to relocate Sima Ying to Yecheng. Sima Ying deposed Empress Yang and Sima Tan on April 8, 304 and totally not told to become Crown Prince by Sima Yong, he appointed himself Crown Prince on May 1, 304.Military Culture in Imperial China By Robin D. S. Yates, Ralph D. Sawyer This shocked the public, who had once grown to like Sima Ying, but they felt like he had gone too far in deposing Empress Yang and Sima Tan, and just being luxurious. Among those disgruntled was Sima Yue who despite receiving a promotion, plotted to remove Sima Ying. Since Sima Ying was at Yecheng and not in Luoyang, Sima Yue, who was in Luoyang, deposed Sima Ying around August 17, and reinstated Sima Tan and Empress Yang. Shi Chao was given an army and attacked Sima Yue's forces and despite being outnumbered, Sima Yue's forces were no match for the hard and experienced forces of Sima Ying. They won and captured Sima Zhong (whom Sima Yue brought) too. Oh, and rebellions kept on happening though more commonly causing Sima Rui to flee from Yecheng. Liu Yuan was ordered to attack Wang Jun but he rebelled and Lu Zhi advised Sima Ying to go to Luoyang, but on the day they were supposed to depart, Consort Cheng delayed it. Most of the soldiers just left Sima Ying at this point. While they still tried to go to Luoyang, Zhang Fang and his son Zhang Pi captured the Emperor from them and was returned to the palace in Luoyang by October 1, 304. Sima Yong officially deposed Sima Ying on February 4, 305, and replaced him with Sima Chi. Sima Ying tried to go back to Yecheng in 306 where he could hopefully gain support, but Sima Xiao was basically the new governor of Yecheng and imprisoned Sima Ying; he could not bear to kill him since they were kin, but Sima Xiao's death that winter left a guy named Liu Yu in charge and paranoid of Sima Ying, killed him and his two sons. Family :Sons: ::Sima Pu, Prince of Lujiang (廬江王 司馬普; d. 306). (male) ::Sima Kuo, Prince of Zhongdou (中都王 司馬廓; d. 306). (male) ::Sima Zun (司馬遵). (male & adopted (son of Sima You, son of Sima Zhao))